Déceptions
by Isaura88
Summary: Le doute, la douleur, le chagrin et le désespoir...Harry peut-il surmonter cet éloignement? Et pourquoi ce silence de la part de Draco? L'amour suffit-il toujours? Bref un résumé pourri pour un truc à l'eau de rose mais venez lire avant de juger...Enfin


**N/A:** Ma première fic...un Drarry pour innover mais il faut bien inaugurer (Oui, je m'essaye à des vocabulaires compliqués pour voir jusqu'où mon esprit peut tenir). Le rating c'est juste au cas où mais homophobes s'abstenir tout de même. Vous êtes prévenus. Rien de bien nouveau au fond (soupir) mais je tenais absolument à publier alors voilà! A mes risques et périls...je sais il faut lire là "soyez indulgent mes chers amis". Allez, trêve de bonnes excuses...BONNE LECTURE! Enfin, façon de parler car ce serait présomptueux de ma part de prétendre que...Chut!

**DECEPTIONS**

Le cœur lourd, un sourire douloureux sur les lèvres, Harry regardait son amant se préparer. Les étreintes de la veille avaient été courts, trop courts, toujours de plus en plus courts à ses yeux. Et cela l'effrayait. D'autant plus que son amant ne semblait nullement s'apercevoir de sa détresse. Il l'aimait à en mourir, se sentait abandonné. Et son amant était pressé de rejoindre son bureau. Une réunion importante.

Il soupira. Draco s'en était allé, oubliant une fois de plus de l'embrasser. Il oubliait souvent ces temps-ci. Alors que pour lui, c'était comme un charme de protection, lui assurant qu'il allait passer une bonne journée. Il alla ranger la cuisine, la chambre sans grand enthousiasme. Puis alla prendre une douche brûlante pour se changer les idées.

La peau rougie, il s'était laissé tomber lourdement sur le lit. Pensant à son roman qui n'avançait plus d'un mot depuis près de deux semaines. Il allait bien falloir qu'il s'y remette. Seulement à chaque fois…Il soupira, réprimant un sanglot. Une fois de plus, Draco lui revint en mémoire. Depuis ces cinq dernières années, il n'avait eu que Draco en tête. Dans tous les livres qu'il avait écrits. Et son amant s'en était toujours senti flatté. Harry n'existait que pour son Draco.

Mais ces dernières semaines…Harry avait d'abord pensé que c'était lié à son travail, au stress et aux exigences d'être un héritier Malfoy. Aussi, il l'avait soutenu du mieux qu'il le pouvait, évitant au maximum de le déranger, faisant tout pour son confort. Mais Draco se fermait de plus en plus à lui. Et cet éloignement le tuait lui à petit feu.

Puis il y avait eu le doute horrible de ces derniers jours presque une évidence. Douloureux et insupportable. Un doute qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour pouvoir ressentir face à l'attitude de l'homme de sa vie. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais Harry ne voulait pas savoir. Car savoir signifiait choisir. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Quoi qu'il arrive. Et il faisait tout pour. Redoublant d'attention et d'affection. Satisfaisant son homme de tout son être. Tentant par tous les moyens de lui faire oublier cet « autre »

Mais cette nuit encore, Draco avait presque été indifférent. Touchant sa peau comme par reflexe, l'aimant sans passion, sans…amour. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même à cette pensée et n'y tenant plus laissa libre cours à sa peine. Murmurant le nom de son amant.

- Draco…pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…de mal…

Un bruit de coup à la porte le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se leva en soupirant et essuya du dos de la main ses larmes. Vêtu d'un simple peignoir, il alla ouvrir la porte. Sachant pertinemment qui cela pouvait être.

A peine avait-il esquissé un mouvement à son encontre qu'Hermione, sa meilleure amie de toujours, lui sauta au cou. Harry lui rendit l'étreinte. Dieu qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur et de réconfort. Puis au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent. Hermione souriait.

- Devine quoi ? Trépigna-t-elle.

Harry soupira d'exaspération feinte.

- Bonjour 'Mione. Comment ça va ?

Hermione éclata de rire. Harry en profita pour refermer la porte en souriant. Les visites d'Hermione lui faisaient toujours le plus grand bien. Cet éclat, cette franchise, cette chaleur comme une espèce d'aura de lumière…Quand Hermione se calma enfin, elle le salua d'une bise sur la joue et ils allèrent s'installer dans la cuisine. Harry lui servit un jus d'orange. Mais à peine fut-il assit qu'Hermione reprit sa question.

- Allez Harry, devine quoi ?

- Comment veux-tu que je sache…Le père Noël existe pour vrai ?

Hermione lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia en râlant.

- Harry, quand est-ce que tu vas ma lâcher avec ça. C'est sérieux, franchement !

- Bon, désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

Hermione pris une grande inspiration et se lança presque en criant.

- J'attends un bébé !

Le sourire d'Harry s'étira d'avantage. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un événement hors du commun comme son amie semblait le croire et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en se disant que ce type de bonheur lui était inaccessible…Mais il était sincèrement heureux pour son amie. Il se leva pour aller l'étreindre.

- Félicitations ma grande ! Je peux savoir qui est le père ?

Sa réflexion fut gratifiée d'un coup de poing sur le bras. Suivi de son petit « Aïe ! »habituel.

- Comment oses-tu ! Je ne suis pas une espèce de…de…haaaa ! Je te déteste !

La réaction de son amie fit rire Harry.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je m'excuse. Mais tu devrais te préparer ma belle. Car connaissant le père, ce n'est que le premier d'une **longue** série !

Un autre coup de poing et de multiples cris d'indignations suivirent. Et Harry se tenait le ventre tellement il riait. Se sentant quelque peu coupable tout de même d'énerver une jeune femme enceinte. Ils se calmèrent enfin au bout d'un long moment. Hermione le fusillait du regard tout en buvant son jus d'orange et Harry avait un sourire figé sur les lèvres. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux comme se rendant subitement compte d'une chose importante.

- Harry ! Pourquoi tu es encore en robe de chambre à cette heure de la journée ! S'écria-t-elle.

Le dit Harry resta un moment interdit puis au moment de répondre, son visage s'assombrit. Il se contenta de soupirer en se concentrant sur son verre. Hermione se mordit la lèvre devant la détresse de son ami et s'en voulut de son attitude exubérante.

- Harry. Murmura-t-elle. Il t'aime. Je suis sûre que ça va lui passer.

Harry hocha la tête tristement.

- Non 'Mione. Ça dure depuis trop longtemps. Je n'en peux presque plus…

Sa voix se brisa. Il ne put retenir ses larmes, se maudissant de gâcher la si belle journée de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci vint l'entourer de ses bras. Ne sachant trop que faire, connaissant l'obsession d'Harry pour son Draco. Aucun raisonnement rationnel ne ferait effet. Et le fait qu'il s'avoue ainsi vaincu était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle.

Quand Hermione fut parti, Harry pensa un moment à se changer mais abandonna vite l'idée comme celle de se mettre devant son ordinateur pour écrire. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit puis se mit en position fœtale. Fatigué d'avoir autant pleuré, d'avoir tant essayé, il sombra bientôt dans un profond sommeil.

Il ne se réveilla qu'une fois que l'heure du déjeuner soit largement passée. Toujours aussi fatigué. Mais il n'avait pas faim. Il se leva mollement et quitta enfin son peignoir pour un simple jean et un T-shirt. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il se trouvait pâle et maigre.

- Normal qu'il ne t'aime plus…Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il détourna la tête comme dégoûté. Puis décida que préparer le dîner de son homme lui changerait sûrement les idées. Un dîner fait avec amour…Il sourit à cette idée. Harry n'était pas un cordon bleu mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Et Draco avait toujours aimé sa cuisine. Alors, il s'appliqua. Cela lui prit des heures pour préparer son dîner parfait et un programme alléchant pour une soirée en amoureux. Il alla même se changer pour accueillir son amant. Une chemise blanche ouverte sur le torse et un jean noir assez près du corps. Et un livre pour passer le temps.

Les heures passèrent. Il était courant que Draco soit en retard. Harry alla réchauffer les plats. Il était sur le point de reprendre un autre livre quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond. Il alla accueillir son amant. Celui-ci sourit en l'apercevant, suspendu à son téléphone. Puis continua sa conversation sans un autre regard. Harry s'assit s'un l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil en attendant que sa longue conversation se termine.

Aussitôt fait, Harry se leva pour aller l'étreindre mais se figea à mi-chemin. Draco venait de sortir son ordinateur portable et travailla presque debout dans le hall. Et il détestait qu'on le dérange quand il travaillait. Harry osa tout de même un :

- Ton dîner, mon amour.

Draco hocha la tête sans lever les yeux de son écran.

- J'ai déjà dîné, ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais…

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je vais travailler dans le bureau. Tu peux aller te coucher sans moi.

En passant près de lui, Draco déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres et disparut dans un autre claquement de porte. Harry frissonna. Il avait subitement très froid. Il se leva et retourna en cuisine avec une folle envie de tout balancer contre le mur, de hurler. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa doucement glisser au sol.

- Il ne veut plus de moi. Murmura-t-il doucement encore et encore comme une litanie.

Les yeux vides, comme dans un état second, il parcourut distraitement des doigts la cicatrice le long de son poignet gauche. Puis il fut prit du besoin étrange d'en tracer une parallèle d'un rouge exquis. Il rampa mollement jusqu'à la table pour attraper un couteau de cuisine. Le seul interdit qu'il se permit.

La douleur, le filet de sang qui s'échappait. Le temps passait inexorablement. Il oublia peu à peu son désespoir, son désarroi, sa terreur. Le sommeil le gagnait, peu importe le froid qui s'insinuait sous sa peau et les larmes tenaces qui coulaient à nouveau. Sans pour autant, au final, effacer la douleur de cette perte.

Il était minuit passé quand Draco leva enfin son nez de son portable. Les muscles endoloris et les yeux rouges. Personne d'autre que son père n'aurait pu l'obliger à finir ce travail de dernière minute. Enfin, ces derniers jours il avait plutôt tendance à accepter tout ce qui se présentait. Et le travail était encore la seule chose qui le reliait à son père. Il soupira. Il ne lui restait plus que très peu d'heure de sommeil mais cela lui suffisait amplement.

Il se leva, faisant craquer ses vertèbres, referma son portable et se dirigea d'un pas las vers la chambre. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il hésita. Il pensa à Harry. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il l'évitait. Sa lâcheté prenait toujours le dessus. Se trouvant toujours des excuses. Il risquait de réagir très mal mais…Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire vivre tout ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Ce matin encore, le regard perdu d'Harry lui fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur. Mais il devait lui dire. Rassembler le peu de courage qu'il avait.

- Demain se dit-il en poussant doucement la porte.

Harry n'était pas là. Il fronça les sourcils. S'il était réveillé, valait-il mieux en finir ce soir avant que sa volonté ne fléchisse. Il balaya la chambre du regard. Les lumières de la salle de bain étaient éteintes. Par précaution, il alla vérifier. Subitement, un étrange pressentiment l'envahit. Il sortit de la chambre.

- Harry ! Appela-t-il. Harry, où es-tu ?

Il passa dans le salon puis la cuisine. Son cœur rata un battement. Du sang sur ses vêtements, encore du sang sur le sol blanc. Et Harry qui semblait dormir, immobile, appuyé contre le mur. Les secondes pour le rejoindre lui parurent une éternité Sa peau glacée. Draco paniqua mais par reflexe qu'il avait cru pouvoir oublier, arrêta le saignement d'un garrot de fortune. Reversa quelques meubles dans sa précipitation pour appeler les secours. Puis ce fut le blanc dans sa tête.

Il reprit enfin contenance dans la salle d'attente et décida de prévenir les proches. Blaise, les Weasley, Pansy, Théo…Puis sa mère. Harry n'avait plus de famille. Harry n'avait plus que ses amis et lui. Son cœur se serra.

- Pardonne-moi…Murmura-t-il. Avant de s'effondrer dans le canapé derrière lui, secoué de sanglot. Le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

Ce fut ainsi que Blaise et les Weasley le retrouvèrent. La colère d'Hermione retomba en le voyant ainsi. Bien sûr, tout était de sa faute mais il avait l'air de s'en rendre compte tout seul. Pas la peine de l'accabler. Alors elle l'entoura doucement de ses bras. Blaise vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ron, se tenant un peu à l'écart, soupira doucement.

Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après. Draco s'était calmé. Ils angoissèrent ensemble en silence. Chacun du mieux qu'il pouvait. Se ronger les ongles, fixer le plafond ou le sol, tournant son gobelet vide dans tous les sens ou tournant en rond dans la salle étouffante.

Puis finalement un médecin vint mettre fin à leur calvaire ou peut-être les achever. Comme un seul homme, ils se ruèrent sur lui.

- Sa vie est hors de danger. Commença le médecin d'une voix posée. Mais il perdu beaucoup de sang. Pour le moment il est dans le coma et malheureusement je suis dans l'incapacité de vous dire quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera. Peut-être dans quelques heures, dans quelques mois…Je ne peux affirmer non plus la présence ou non de séquelle avant son réveil. Tout ne dépend plus que de lui.

Le sang de Draco se glaça, il fut parcourut de frisson malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans la salle. « Tout mais pas ça » se dit-il à lui-même. « Pas maintenant, pas comme ça…il n'a pas le droit ! »

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir, docteur ? Demanda Hermione.

- Une seule personne pour le moment.

Le médecin s'en alla. Et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Draco. Ce dernier pâle, figé, l'air complètement absent hocha vaguement la tête. Hermione soupira en retenant un cri d'exaspération. Il tourna les talons et alla rejoindre son meilleur ami escorté par une infirmière. Les autres ramenèrent Draco sur le canapé avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

« Non, je t'en prie…pitié. Pas comme ça…

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident. Trois jours que le brun aux yeux verts avait passés dans un semblant de sommeil paisible. Somnolant dans une chaise à ses côtés, un blond platine patientait inquiet. Passé sa catatonie de la première heure, Draco s'était installé près son amant avec une telle dévotion qui le fit remonter dans l'estime d'Hermione.

Les doigts entrelacés à ceux d'Harry, Draco se laissait vaguement bercés par le rythme régulier des battements de son cœur. Une main vint se poser délicatement sur son épaule mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter. Des lèvres pulpeuses, rouges vives et souriantes sur une peau satinée. Il n'eut pas à regarder de plus près pour reconnaître Pansy.

- Salut Pans'. Tu es bien matinale, dis-moi. Dit-il mollement.

Pansy lui tendit un gobelet fumant en souriant.

- Salut mon Dracounet chéri. Tiens un bon café bien dégeulasse avant que tu ne t'effondres.

- Ce n'est pas d'un café dont il a besoin mais de sommeil et d'une bonne douche accessoirement…Commenta une voix derrière eux qu'il reconnut être celui de Blaise.

Draco haussa les épaules et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres. Pansy s'installa à ses côtés.

- Du nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant le jeune brun à l'air angélique dans ses draps blancs.

Draco hocha la tête. Il se sentait las. Et sa fatigue n'était pas seulement due au manque de sommeil. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et surtout cette culpabilité étouffante. Mais tout cela importait peu. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se réveille sans qu'il ne soit là.

Blaise s'était installé dans un canapé près de la porte. Les bras et les jambes croisés. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de briser le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé.

- Au fait, tu ne nous as jamais vraiment raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi il a recommencé…et pourquoi Hermione a l'air si remonté contre toi ?

Pansy lui lança un regard noir comme s'il avait dit la pire absurdité qui soit. Mais le jeune métis soutint son regard sans un mot. Draco soupira serrant un peu plus les doigts fins de son amant.

- C'est compliqué murmura-t-il.

- Bah, je m'en doute sinon on n'en serait pas là…Continua Blaise sans se laisser démonter par le regard assassin de son amie.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie bébé…Dit-elle en serrant le bras de Draco.

- Je crois que si parce qu'apparemment, il n'est pas foutu de trouver une solution tout seul et Harry risque bien de recommencer. Continua Blaise d'un ton neutre.

- Zabini ! Hurla Pansy à son encontre. Tu es odieux et…

- Il a raison. Coupa Draco d'un ton las sans lâcher son amant des yeux. Enfin, disons que j'avais déjà une solution mais il m'a prit de court et maintenant ça devient un peu plus difficile.

- Difficile de quoi, Draco ?

Blaise s'impatientait. Il savait depuis quelques semaines que quelque chose troublait son ami. De tellement grave qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui en parler. Avoir été ainsi tenu à l'écart l'irritait. Et maintenant, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait tout savoir. A quoi servait un meilleur ami sinon. Il voulait secouer Draco.

- Difficile de quoi, Draco ! Répéta-t-il d'un ton plus dur.

Les épaules du dit Draco s'affaissèrent. Il posa sa tête sur le matelas comme si sa fatigue était devenue d'un coup insurmontable.

- Draco…murmura Pansy, inquiète.

- Je lui dirais tout…absolument tout…maintenant arrête je t'en supplie. Concéda-t-il la voix entrecoupée de sanglot.

Aussitôt, Pansy l'entoura de ses bras.

- Voilà, tu es fier de toi j'espère ! Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! Grogna-t-elle.

Blaise soupira mais ne répondit rien. Draco n'avait certes pas besoin de ça mais lui si. C'était sans doute cruel et égoïste de sa part de lui faire subir ça pour atténuer quelque peu sa propre culpabilité. Culpabilité de n'avoir rien vu venir ou plutôt de n'être pas intervenu plus tôt, de ne pas avoir insisté devant les regards fuyant de son ami. Connaissant sa grande lâcheté face aux problèmes de la vie en général…

Hermione débarqua à ce moment. Voyant les épaules secoués de sanglot de Draco, Pansy le réconforter et l'air grave et tendu de Blaise, elle paniqua. Craignant le pire. Mais Blaise la rassura d'un regard et d'un hochement de tête résigné. Puis il se leva et l'entraîna à sa suite. Bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

Draco se calma peu à peu. Il se sentait si fatigué. Il enviait presque l'état d'Harry. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amie et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Ca va aller, Pans'. N'en veux pas à Blaise. Il s'inquiète…

- Comme nous tous, bébé.

Pansy soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami. Puis finit par s'en aller à son tour. Elle ne pouvait s'absenter d'avantage de son travail. Draco la remercia d'être passée et une fois qu'elle passa la porte, retourna à la contemplation de son amant. Si beau, si fragile. Ses doigts fins remontèrent le long du bras blessé, tracèrent un sillon dans le cou et effleura doucement les lèvres.

- Harry, réveille-toi je t'en prie. Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il faut que tu me donnes une chance de tout t'expliquer…

Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de son amant et bientôt plongea dans un sommeil lourd.

Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière était trop forte. Il les referma aussitôt. Une partie de son corps était lourd et engourdi. Il fit une autre tentative, cette fois en essayant vaguement de se redresser. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment avant de rencontrer leurs vis-à-vis d'un gris ombrageux. La lueur de stupéfaction, d'affolement et de joie mêlée qu'il y vit le rassura étrangement. Puis le visage disparut de son champ de vision, laissant le reste un peu flou.

Se sentant nauséeux, Harry referma les yeux et se rallongea dans son lit. Sa main libre sur les yeux. Apparemment, il s'était encore bien raté cette fois. Même pour ça il n'était pas doué. Aussitôt, une boule familière vint lui nouer la gorge. Les derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoire d'un coup, surtout les sentiments douloureux qui les accompagnaient. Lui donnant l'envie de replonger dans un sommeil salvateur.

Mais on ne le laissa pas faire. Bientôt un ballet de médecin et d'infirmière s'organisa dans sa chambre. S'affairant, le bousculant, lui posant mille questions l'air méfiant comme si au moindre relâchement il allait leur échapper et commettre dieu seul savait quoi…Puis ils l'obligèrent à parler, à s'expliquer, à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas savoir qui l'attendait derrière cette porte. Cela dura un jour ? Un mois ?

Une fois tout ce beau monde partit, vint le tour de ses amis avec leur mine inquiète, soulagé et un brin furieux. Parce qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il était un drogué du suicide. Cette pensée lui aurait fait presque rire si Hermione ne le fixait pas avec ce regard intense. Comme pour fouiller jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Puis il balaya doucement du regard sa chambre. Ron, Pansy, Blaise et même Théo. Et Draco se tenait debout près de la porte comme prêt à s'échapper à la moindre étincelle.

Son cœur s'emballa. Il était si pâle avec des cernes sous ses beaux yeux. Sous ses magnifiques yeux qui lui jetait des regards furtifs. Il avait l'air fatigué, adossé au mur comme seul soutien. Hermione avait suivi son regard et dans un soupir avait entraîné les autres dehors avec elle. « De toute façon il y a bien trop de monde, l'infirmière va nous massacrer »Le laissant seul avec lui.

Et alors, tout s'emboîta dans son esprit, tout devint clair. Sans ce brouillard mensonger de l'espoir et du déni, sans cet amour suffocant et obsessionnel pour une fois. Comme s'il voyait tout d'un œil neuf, presque détaché. Sans doute les effets d'un quelconque médicament mais pour une fois la logique prônait dans son esprit…Implacable logique, implacable vérité…Douleur et colère.

Dans un raclement de gorge, il vint prendre la place d'Hermione. Harry détourna la tête et fixa un point sur le mur à l'opposé.

- Harry…Commença Draco d'une voix lasse.

Mais comme l'interpellé ne répondit rien, le silence s'installa. Mais Harry ressentait bien sa présence et cela lui donnait envie d'abandonner le peu de volonté qui lui restait. Aller se blottir dans ses bras. Lui demander pardon sans savoir pourquoi. Lui cédant tout, pourvu qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Mais il se contenta de garder ses yeux fixement rivés au mur. Il se sentait fatigué. Si fatigué. Il finit par fermer les yeux.

- Je t'aime Harry…

Ce fut presque un murmure mais Harry rouvrit les yeux brutalement. Son cœur s'affolant d'avantage.

- Je t'aime tellement. Et je comprendrais que tu veuilles me sortir de ta vie mais j'aimerais au moins que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire…

Harry se redressa. Ignorant le vertige qui lui prit. Prêt à lui jeter en plein face des horreurs, les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait vivre mais les mots se bloquèrent à la vue de ce visage baigné des larmes. C'était lui qui devait pleurer, c'était lui la victime, c'était lui qui était dans cette chambre d'hôpital et pourtant c'était Draco qui pleurait et Harry se retrouvait à nouveau dans l'incapacité de lui montrer sa fureur. Il soupira. Pourquoi était-il si faible.

Il se rallongea, ravalant ses mots et sa fierté, pourvu que Draco s'arrête de pleurer, prêt à toutes explications…Il était tellement fatigué de tout ça. Se disputer n'avait aucun sens. Ils avaient dépassé une ligne quelconque qui semblait les en empêcher.

- Tu as un drôle de façon de montrer ton amour. Murmura-t-il résigné. Depuis le temps, j'aurais du reconnaître les signes…Alors, c'est un homme ou une femme.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, surpris puis rougit imperceptiblement, mal à l'aise. Il serra les poings. Il avait espéré d'Harry qu'il hurle, et non cette résignation effrayante qui ne le lui laissait aucun doute sur l'issue de cette confrontation.

- Harry…commença-t-il.

Le blond soupira en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser ses larmes.

- …Une femme. Mais je veux que tu saches qu'il ne s'est rien passé. C'était juste un flirt sans lendemain. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris…En fait, je ne comprends pas moi-même…

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Et ils comprenaient même très bien tous les deux. Le fait que Draco avait toujours eu plus de mal à assumer son homosexualité. Le fait d'avoir été plus ou moins rejeté par sa famille pour leur avoir annoncé. La « honte » de ne plus pouvoir assurer la lignée des Malfoy. Un sujet maintes fois ressassés au début de leur relation qu'Harry croyait naïvement avoir réglé.

Finalement, il n'avait pas droit au bonheur. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Les non-dits, les sujets douloureux qu'ils avaient évité en pensant faire pour le mieux avec l'excuse que le temps arrangerait tout…tout cela avait eu raison de leur couple qu'il pensait tellement solide. Non, le temps a bel et bien arrangé les choses mais de la plus douloureuse façon qu'il soit.

Et là encore, ils n'osaient se dire les choses en face. Anticipant la réaction de l'autre et détruisant tout irrémédiablement. Puis le silence se réinstalla jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne puisse plus garder ses yeux ouverts. Draco l'installa plus confortablement dans son lit et sorti silencieusement de la chambre, laissant son amant perdu dormir.

Bien sur, il aimait Harry comme il n'avait jamais aimé et comme il n'aimerait probablement plus jamais. Mais personne n'avait dit que l'amour était suffisant face à la vie. Personne ne lui disait jamais rien de toute manière. Ou bien, était-ce lui qui ne savait écouter…

FIN

Ben voilà! Un peu...abrupte comme fin non? Alors si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez continuer comme bon vous semble. Pour ma part je suis trop déprimée pour continuer au cas où vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte...Mais ce serait gentil de votre part de me prévenir quand même pour que je puisse lire les éventuelles suites à mon étrange histoire...Non pas que je prétends que vous n'avez pas d'autres chats à fouetter, fics à publier, reviews à livrer...mais bon! Sinon, si vous jugez tout de même que mes autres fics sont dignes d'avoir une chance d'être lu (Je vous promets, ils auront une vrai "THE END"...) alors encouragez-moi! Même rien qu'un peu (tout petit). Merci beaucoup!


End file.
